shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survey Corps
The '|調査兵団|Chōsa Heidan}}, also known as the Scouting Legion, Scout Regiment, or Recon Corps, is the driving force of the plot and story as it is the branch of the Military most actively involved in Titan combat and human expansion. Despite having little success, they still symbolize 'the hope of mankind', their insignia being known as 'the Wings of Freedom'; they hope that someday, their efforts will change the world known for humanity's better, and recover what had been lost. Duty This military division is in charge of the exploration and the eventual reclamation of human territory from Titan-infested lands. Prior to the breach of Wall Pallene, they explored the land outside of the Wall, though never getting that far due to the heavy casualties suffered by Titans. A more recent unofficial duty has been Titan observation and research. Given the safer nature of exploring within Wall territory (since Titans can only enter Wall at one point), a wealth of information has been revealed such as their tolerance of pain, sunlight dependence, and intelligence. Structure The Survey Corps are one of the smallest branches of the military, with a maximum size of 300 soldiers. This already limited number is further lowered by constant losses on expeditions. This branch, much like its fellow branches, is lead by a Commander, with 4 Squad Leaders serving directly beneath them. A single Senior Team Leader serves beneath them, supervising 8 Team Leaders in the field. The Legion also has 6 specialized Medical Officers, 5 Veterinary Officers in charge of caring for their horses, and 5 Remuneration Officers that serve concurrently with Team Leaders. This structure leaves 270 regular soldiers, divided into 10 Teams. Their stables also include a total of 600 specially-bred horses. These horses are noted to be exceptionally valuable, and bred for great speed, stamina, and calm temperament. Qualities Since the Survey Corps are constantly on the front lines, fighting Titans, its high fatality and low success rate discourages most people from enrolling into the legion. Thus, the Legion suffers a constant personnel shortage and the only soldiers who enter the Survey Corps are dedicated to the cause of humanity, usually at the cost of their own lives. Similar to the Military Police, there is no laziness or incompetence in the Survey Corps, and no corruption. Whether at their headquarters or in battle, members of the Survey Corps have no one to depend on but each other. This has built a strong atmosphere of trust in the Survey Corps, and a general no-nonsense form of honesty among its personnel. Survey Corps members tell and expect to be told of the truth, no matter how good or bad it might be. Prides of the individual soldiers are also very high, as they are aware of not only they are the best of the three military branches, but whatever progresses, victories mankind gains against Titans they are gained at the cost of the scouters' lives and bloods. And as they boldly go to the realm where most humanity dares not, their pride is rightfully justified. Trust between leaders and subordinates are absolute. This level of trust is necessary for a legion that has no one to rely on but each other. While most soldiers do not survive their first expedition, each successive expedition exponentially increases their chances of survival. The Survey Corps's most hardened veterans each have numerous Titan kills to their name, and far beyond any members of the Garrison or Military Police are the most skilled soldiers in the entire military. With its frequent expeditions outside the safety of the Walls and regular combat engagements with the Titans, however, membership in the Survey Corps is extremely dangerous. Each and every officer and enlisted man, from highest to lowest in rank, lives with the fatalistic knowledge that their next encounter with the Titans may be their last. Despite their small numbers, the discipline and fighting prowess of the Survey Corps are regarded as the best out of the three military branches. There is no class-based segregation between officers and enlisted men, with all ranks sharing equally in the work and dangers. The Survey Corps has a well-earned reputation for toughness and cool-headed courage in the face of extreme hardship; members will fight on even in the smallest, most isolated of groups. Survey Corps members are physically and mentally tough, highly adaptable, and can be counted on not to panic even when the Garrison and Military Police personnel around them have broken ranks. Unfortunately, this branch is also in the most uncomfortable position, politically and financially. Despite being a strong part of the three military branches in terms of the overall quality of its officers and enlisted men, the bureaucrats, rich conservatives and many Military Police members dislike the Survey Corps and view it as a waste of money and resources due to the Legion's lack of definite, decisive successes and high losses of lives. Only from the 'support' of the king does the Legion still remain intact and protected from the greedy bureaucrats and hostile conservatives. Membership thus involves little glory, and Survey Corps members are thus arguably humanity's finest and most sincere soldiers- not after money, glory or promotions, but truly committed to buying humanity a better tomorrow, whatever the cost may be. Strategy and Tactics Due to the constant horrific losses suffered at the hands of Titans, the Survey Corps has been forced to fight smarter to achieve their goals. Long-Range Scouting Formation The key to this formation is Titan avoidance. Because the Survey Corps cannot afford to fight every Titan out in the open, the entire Legion is spread out over a large area, maximizing visibility. Upon encountering a Titan, a red flare indicates the danger and all soldiers who see the flare fire a red flare of their own, allowing the Commander to quickly be alerted to the Titan's presence. They will then fire a green flare in the desired direction to avoid this Titan with all members firing a green flare as well to allow the information to spread quickly. However, there are occasionally deviant-type Titans that understand the basic principle of this formation and will attempt to break it apart by ignoring scouts on the perimeter and instead, attack the middle of the formation. In this case, a black flare indicates the danger and the Titan is disposed of as quickly as possible. The entire formation is in the rough shape of a circle with the Commander in front and scouts surrounding the outside of the circle. In the center of the circle are the supply wagons which keep all the necessary food, weapons, and other supplies for the expedition. Connecting the outer and center of the circle are relay members who keep fresh horses and help spread communication between everyone in the group. This formation has lowered the Survey Corps losses by 30%. Ambush Although not a 'true' tactic in the sense of common battle doctrine, the Survey Corps has been involved in two attempts at capture and are worthy of note given their similar procedures. Survey Corps Ambush follows this pattern: #Target is lured into area where Survey Corps forces have the maximum advantage. i.e. Leading target into a forest (where 3DMG is most effective) or underground (where Titans cannot move). #Target is incapacitated. #3DMG soldiers surround target area and prevent escape. #If target breaks free, soldiers try to prevent escape and to incapitate or regroup. Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Cronus Category:Military Division